Life Goes On
by AllyTaylor
Summary: This is the sequel to "Ethne." Clare and Eli are best friends with Julietta Morales. But, she's hiding a shocking secret that may turn ALL their lives upside down.   Read part one or you won't understand part two.   Rating may change.


Hey!

As promised, here is the sequel to "Ethne." If you haven't already read it, I'd advise you to read that first, or this will make absolutely no sense to you, as it is a continuation.

That being said, here is chapter ONE of the sequel to "Ethne" y'all have all been waiting for.

Tell me what you think!

Also, in case of any confusion, "Stella" is short for "Estella," in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

Clare's POV-

It was a hot summer day, and Stella and Skylar were outside playing. I was sitting on the front porch, in a lawn chair, with my laptop, writing fan fiction. I hadn't changed a bit since Eli and I got married.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Stella ran up to me.

"Yes, honey?" I asked, shutting my laptop.

"Will you come play with us?"

I laughed.

"I sure will. What are we playing?"

I sat my laptop on the outdoor table. She took my hand in hers, and pulled me over to where her and Skylar had been playing.

"We are playing army." I chuckled. Stella had never been one for barbies or baby dolls. She was always more of a tom boy.

"Alrighty, let's play." I told them, picking up one of Skylar's toy water guns.

They took off, running around and around in the yard.

We had been playing for about ten minutes, when Eli walked outside.

He sat in the chair I had been sitting in, and reached for my laptop.

I had never let him read those stories. They were too embarrassing.

I laid the toy on the ground.

"Mommy?" Skylar asked.

"I'll be right back, baby. You guys keep playing."

I grabbed my computer, just as he was opening it.

"Not a chance." I muttered.

"Oh come on, Clare. Please?" He begged.

"No.""It's been years. I'm dying of curiosity."I tapped my foot on the ground, thinking.

"You won't laugh?" I asked, making sure.

"No. I promise I won't laugh.""Fine. Then, I guess you can read it. But if you laugh-"He cut me off.

"You'll what?""I don't know yet."He smirked.

"Exactly." He muttered.

I handed him the laptop.

He opened it and chose a story from the list.

"You wrote this story seven years ago?" He asked.

"Yeah. When I first met you."

He grinned, and began reading chapter one.

He looked up at me a few minutes later.

"You're a good writer."I could see his lips turn up at the corners, but he was trying to look serious.

"Just go ahead and laugh." I told him.

He smiled.

"I wasn't going to laugh. I just had no idea…" He mumbled.

"No idea what?"

"No idea that you loved me so much when we first met." He answered.

"How do you know it's about me and you?" I asked. "It's a twilight fan fic. Technically it's about Edward and Bella." I told him.

He rolled his eyes.

Eli was too smart to actually believe that.

"The only reason you used to keep these stories from me in high school, was because you didn't want me to know about all of your sexy fantasies you had about me." He told me, laughing.

"You weren't supposed to laugh. And I did not have sexy fantasies about you. Stop flattering yourself."

"Are you sure? Because this one sounds fun." He muttered, pointing to the computer screen.

I read the words that I had typed so many years ago.

"But… If they aren't important…" He mumbled.

"Okay, they're about you. Are you happy now?" I asked.

He smirked.

"I will be. Once we try that." He replied, pointing back to my computer.

"You laughed. Now you don't get any." I answered, trying my best to keep a serious face.

I couldn't. The look on Eli's face made me burst into hysterical laughter.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Stella called, running up to us.

Skylar grabbed my hand, Stella grabbed Eli's, and they began pulling us across the yard.

"Where are we going?" I wondered.

"To play!" Skylar answered.

Eli and I played with them for while, until they got ready to go inside.

"What's for dinner, Mommy?" Stella asked.

"I don't know, Stella. Go have Daddy give you and Sky a bath, and I'll think of something."

She ran off, and I opened the freezer, looking around.

I was too tired to cook anything extravagant, so I pulled out a bag of chicken, and a bag of French fries.

I fried the chicken, and laid it on a plate of napkins for the grease to drain off.

While the fries were cooking, I pulled out some bananas and chopped them up, along with some strawberries, and kiwi.

As hard as it might be to believe, Skylar and Stella love fruit.

A few minutes later, Stella, and Skylar came walking into the kitchen, bathed and dressed in their pajamas.

I put their dinner on the table, and then went to call Eli down too.

He came, and we all ate together.

"Mommy?" Stella asked.

"Yes?"

"When is Aunt Julietta coming over?" She wondered.

The kids loved Julietta, she was their favorite "aunt." It made Darcy and Alli extremely jealous, but I couldn't help who the children liked more.

Against my will, Julietta spoiled Skylar and Estella all the time.

So, naturally, Estella gets excited every time I announce that Aunt Julietta is coming over.

"Maybe tomorrow, honey." I finally answered. "Right now, it's bed time." I added.

Skylar and Stella followed me up the stairs, to their room.

"Can you read us a book?" Stella wondered.

"Of course! Which book would you like me to read?"

She got off the bed, and walked over to her little bookshelf full of picture books.

"The cat in the hat." She told me, handing me the Dr. Seuss book.

As I was reading the book, both of them fell asleep.

I covered them up, kissed them goodnight, and walked downstairs, turning their light off on the way out.

I walked downstairs, and sat next to Eli on the couch.

He wrapped his arms around me.

I leaned over, and pressed my lips to his.

He smirked. "Wanna take this upstairs?"

I pulled him by his arm, all the way up to our bedroom, and pushed him down onto the bed.

"Wow, Clare. You're violent." He told me, laughing.

"Mmm. But you like it."

"Can't argue with that." He murmured, kissing me again.

I slipped off his shirt, as fast as possible. He was in the middle of slipping his belt off, when Skylar walked in.

"Daddy?" Skylar asked.

"Yes, son?""Can I have a glass if water?" He wondered.

"Sure." Eli replied, rolling out of bed. I laughed at his languishing expression.

"It will only take a second. And then you better be back up here." I told him, winking.

He took Skylar by the hand. "Lets go get you some water." He muttered.

I laid back down, sighing.

I looked up at the ceiling, finding imaginary shapes, and waiting patiently for Eli to come back, so we could pick up where we left off.

**What do you guys think? Tell me in a review! Any ideas for chapter two?**


End file.
